Todo empieza con unas bromas
by Swam2011
Summary: Bella Swam es una adolescente problemática que tras un castigo impueseto por su padre se ve obligada a pasar 2 meses con los Cullen ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a EDward? Mal summary mejor dentro. lean porfa
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Bella Swam, una problemática adolescente de 17 años tiene que viajar por orden de su padre, el gran ejecutivo Charlie Swam a casa de una reconocida familia en un pequeño pueblo. Bella está decidida a hacerles la vida imposible a sus anfitriones pero que pasará si en vez de hacer sus jugarretas descubre que un miembro de la familia es aún más problemático que ella.

Bella en esta historia no solo aprenderá a gastar mejores bromas sino que también aprenderá que amar no es fácil si la persona a la que amas tiene novia y es tu gran maestro de bromas. Desde ese punto todo se le complica ya que tiene dos meses en los que debe conseguir que el adolescente problemático Edward Cullen se enamore de ella.

¿Lo conseguirá?


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

_**Fiesta y ¿castigo?**_

Bella pov.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aún no había llegado a casa. Estoy totalmente que mi padre me soltará oro de esos sermones aburridos sobre que he de dar ejemplo en la sociedad, que me castigará sin ir a fiestas… Eso no se lo cree ni el ya que yo, Bella Swam, mientras siga viva y pueda iré a todas las fiestas y conciertos que quiera. Se va a preparar ese viejo como intente retenerme lo que es una buena broma. "_Bella, deja de pensar en el viejo amargado ese y concéntrate en todas las horas de noche que aún quedan po delante" _me regañé internamente. Era verdad, aún quedaba bastante para que amaneciera y yo aquí parada en una barra de una discoteca sin hacer nada"_Directamente suenas como una amargada". _Bien, la fiesta puede empezar que Bella Swam vuelve al planeta Discoteca.

Me adentré entre la multitud que había en la pista de baile y ande como pude hasta que conseguí ver donde se encontraban mis amigos.

-Oh, mira quien llega por ahí- dijo el idiota de Félix

-Si Félix, vine aquí a matarte por haberte cargado uno de mis zapatos. Estaba meditando la estrategia- dijo yo con un tono sarcástico

-Bells, sabes que lo decía en broma, además sé que no puedes vivir sin mi por eso no me matarás- dijo el tonto de Félix con un tono de lo más serio.

-Félix, si de verdad quieres seguir con vida ¡CALLATE¡- le grité lo más fuerte que pude al idiota que tenía por amigo.

-Ya chicos, dejen de pelearse y bailemos que esta canción es lo que pide-dijo una muy divertida Jane a punto de gritar de la alegría, no sabía porque se encontraba tan entusiasmada hasta que me di cuenta de que esta era su canción favorita.

-Si, bailemos ya que se me van a dormir las piernas de tanto estar parado-dijo Demetri con una sonrisa en la cara. Yo sin pensar en las consecuencias que llegar mañana por la mañana tendría, asentí y caminé como pude entre toda la gente hasta llegar al centro de la pista.

Así pasó la noche entera en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Miré la hora que marcaba el reloj de la cocina de Jane, mi mejor amiga. ¡ERAN LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA.¡ Charlie me mataría por llegar a estas horas, tengo suerte de que no le guste revisar mi cuarto a ver si llego por las noches sino estaba perdida. Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba comiendo mi desayuno y me dirigí hacia la habitación en la que había dormido. Me vestí y arregle en el baño como pude, pero el rimel ya estaba corrido y la sombra de ojos no estaba mucho mejor. Fui a la cocina en la que dejé una nota a los integrantes de la casa, en especial a Jane:

_Me voy, Charlie me matará._

_Gracias por todo y espero que el castigo esta vez sea menor sino ya se todo lo que le haré. _

Dejé la nota encima de la mesa de la cocina y me marché de la casa silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie. No podía pensar en que excusa pondría esta vez a Billy, el confidente de Charlie para que no le dijese nada, me dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar en ello. Cogí un taxi hacia mi casa y me puse a pensar en la rutina que siempre tenía cada vez que me iba a una fiesta, pero esta vez tenía el presentimiento iba a ser aún peor que cualquier otra vez. Le pagué al taxista y le dejé propina alertándole de que si decía algo de mi llegada a casa lo buscaría y lo arruinaría. Me bajé del taxi y suspiré, hoy sería un día largo. Entre por una de las puertas traseras a la casa-mansión que mi padre tenía, que delante de el debía decir que era mi casa ya que el creía que era un buen padre y que nuestra familia si así se podía llamar estaba unida.

Me sobresalté cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras silenciosamente y oí un ruido detrás. Me dí la vuelta con la intención de sobornar también al personal para que no le dijera nada a mi padre, no tenía cabeza para oír su discurso pero lo que más me sobresalto fue que no era nadie del personal, ni Billy, era el mismísimo Charlie el que estaba mirándome con una cara roja de la furia. Oh oh, mi día comenzaba mal. Muy mal.

-Te advertí- empezó diciendo Charlie

-Ch…papá, ya hemos hablado de esto miles de veces y mi respuesta es la misma. Así que para ahorrarnos una discusión y un dolor de cabeza a los dos, déjalo pasar- le dije muy seriamente para que comprendiese que no hablaba en broma.

-Hija, esta vez no voy a esforzarme en un discurso ni en castigarte sin ir a una fiesta porque se que teda igual y que de esa manera no te haré cambiar- dijo Charlie controlando la ira que le corroía por dentro.

Suspiré aliviada, aunque muy extrañada ¿Tendría fiebre Charlie? No podía creerme que no me iba ni a regañar ni a castigar. Comencé a subir las escaleras lentamente ya que en cualquier momento me explotaría la cabeza. Cuando llegué al cuarto piso me detuve y empecé a pensar en todo lo que significaba no estar ni castigada ni tener sermones estúpidos. Era libre. Podría hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin tener a Charlie al teléfono a todas horas. Entré en mi cuarto y sin pensarle me tiré en la cama y en ese momento sentí una muy mal corazonada. No entendía el porque, pero llegué a la conclusión de que era producto de la rutina diaria. Me duche y me cambie sin ningún tipo de prisa y una hora y media después traía puesto un viejo vaquero roto conjuntado con una camiseta de tirantes roja y unas chanclas del mismo color que la camiseta. Me sentía tan bien con esta nueva ropa que decidí que debería leer para entrar en la paz absoluta. Si, eso debía hacer. Estuve leyendo hasta que me entró el hambre y decidí bajar a desayunar. Cerré mi libro y baje con mucha paz y tranquilidad a mí alrededor. Cuando llegué a la cocina me dí cuenta de un pequeño detalle, eran las cinco de la tarde por lo que no habría comida hecha. Me daba igual, por fin podía cocinar lo que yo quisiera sin que cinco pares de ojos me observen. Me preparé una pequeña tortilla y poco a poco me la fui comiendo. Cuando hube terminado pensé en que hoy era uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Aunque aún resultase extraño que mi padre no estuviese a mi alrededor y me tocase a mi soportarlo. Subí a mi habitación por las escaleras ya que hoy me encontraba de muy buen humor. Cuando llegué arriba, me dí cuenta de que no había llamado a Jane. Corrí hacia mi nuevo ordenador que se encendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le mandé un correo-electrónico a Jane contándole cada mínimo detalle de lo que llevaba de día, Jane me contestó al instante y así empezamos una muy larga conversación. Cuando ella tuvo que dejar de hablar las dos nos desconectamos y solo por instinto miré el reloj que había en mi mesita. ERAN LAS 8 DE LA TARDE. De repente alguien tocó a la puerta y yo muy alegremente le abrí la puerta. Era Billy.

-Su padre la llama para tener una conversación con usted abajo- me dijo el imbécil de Billy. Mi día se había arruinado.

-Vale dile que ahora mismo bajo- le contesté yo rudamente. Mi buen humor se había esfumado.

-No, su padre quiere hablar con usted ahora mismo. No puede esperar.-me contestó Billy.

-Bien allí me encontrará dentro de 5 minutos- LE dije yo ya muy cabreada. Y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

**Dejen reviews porfa, se admiten cualquier tipo de comentarios. Se que no es mucho pero sino gusta la borro sino seguiré escribiendo****. **


End file.
